


Sparks

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: It wasn't about Ginny at all.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> The prompt was: "jealous boys masking feelings for each other".


End file.
